Tomodachi
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Naruto-san mengajariku bagaimana cara berteman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia juga mengajariku bagaimana menjadi seorang pria yang benar-benar pria. Ia mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan dapat dipercaya, mempunyai orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya./friendship/fic iseng/Drabble LeeNaru/rnr?


Tomodachi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tomodachi © Amabelle Caltha

Warning : AU, OOC, Friendship, no romens, typo(s)?

Enjoy It

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, kita pulang bersama ya…" teriakku saat melihat Naruto-kun yang baru keluar dar Universitas. Naruto adalah temanku satu-satunya yang sangat berharga untukku. Dialah yang pertama kali mengajakku berbicara di Universitas ini. Dan dialah teman pertamaku saat di Unersitas ini. Apartemenku dan Naruto-kun pun bersebelahan.

"Hoiii… bro alis tebal. Baiklah ayo!" teriak Naruto menanggapi. Aku berlari menuju arah seberang tempat Naruto-_kun_ berdiri. Aku tersenyum dengan semangat masa mudaku yang membara-bara di depannya.

"Kau sangat bersemangat hari ini bro alis tebal," kata Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan.

"Hehehe…" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu kami berjalan pulang.

Sebenarnya apatermen kami sedikit jauh dari Universitas, dan sebenarnya aku lebih suka menggunakan bus agar aku tidak terlalu lelah, namun Naruto-_kun_ mengatakan kalau kita harus hemat. Karena kita berada jauh dari keluarga. Di sini kami mandiri, dan hidup sendiri.

Jadi, kita harus menggunakan uang jatah bulanan kita dengan baik. Jikalau keluarga kita belum mengirimi kita uang, kita dapat menggunakan sisanya. Begitu kata Naruto-_kun_.

Aku benar-benar kagum dengan semangat Naruto-_kun_ yang menggebu-gebu itu. Benar-benar Naruto-_kun_ adalah pria sejati. Walaupun terkadang ia bisa sangat ceroboh.

"Lee-_san_, nanti malam kau ke apartemenku ya," ajak Naruto disela-sela perjalanan pulang. Mendengarnya aku sangat senang. Naruto memang begitu, selalu dapat membuatku punya semangat masa muda kembali.

Dan ada yang masih membuatku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto-_kun_ masih memanggilku dengan imbuhan –_san_? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, jikalau aku bertanya mengapa Naruto-_kun_ tak pernah mau menjawabnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Tunggu aku jam 8 nanti."

'_Tok tok tok_…'

Aku menengetuk pintu apartemen milik Naruto-_kun_ dengan hati-hati. Karena salah satu sisi tanganku membawa semangkuk penuh makanan kesukaan Naruto-_kun_. Aku harap ia belum makan malam.

"Aku tahu kalau itu kau Lee-_san_," ucap Naruto sembari membukakan pintu apartemennya. Aku tersenyum sumringah, tentu Naruto akan tahu. bau ramen yang baru matang tak mungkin luput dari indera pembaunya yang sangat tajam itu.

"Ayo kita habiskan bersama Naruto-kun." Aku berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih sibuk memandang ramen yang ada di tanganku.

Aku meletakkan semangkuk penuh ramen itu ke atas meja. Tak kusangka ternyata di sana sudah ada sebotol sake yang akan menemani malam kami dan juga ada satu set kartu remi untuk kami bermain nantinya.

"Pasti ramen ini sangat enak, apalagi ramen itu adalah buatanmu bro alis tebal," ucap naruto, tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk menyumpit ramen itu.

"_Itadakimasu…_" ucap kami bersamaan. Kami biasa makan dengan satu mangkuk yang sama. Tadinya aku sedkit merasa canggung padanya, tapi Naruto bilang kalau makan dalam satu wadah yang sama akan sangat menyenangkan karena di situlah kebersamaan yang takkan kau kata Naruto-_kun_ padaku.

'_Sluurrpp…'_

Aku masih memandangi raut wajah Naruto yang begitu senang itu, setiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasa kalau aku hidup kembali. Entah itu karena apa, tapi aku pikir karena Naruto memiliki semangat muda seperti ayahku yang sudah meninggal dulu.

Naruto-_kun_ mengajariku bagaimana cara berteman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia juga mengajariku bagaimana menjadi seorang pria yang benar-benar pria. Aku yang dulu tak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman seumuranku, menjadi terpuruk karena itu. Entah mereka tidak meyukaiku atau karena penampilanku yang spektakuler ini.

Saat itu sedang ada di kantin, Naruto mendatangiku dan meminta berkenalan denganku. Aku kaget waktu itu, ternyata ada juga yang mau berteman dengan seseorang sepertiku ini. Sejak saat itu aku berteman dengan Naruto, dan dikenalkan ada teman-teman Naruto.

Tak kusangka, mereka menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Dan yang aku tak percaya mereka itu sama menyenangkannya dengan Naruto. Sifat-sifat mereka yang berbeda-beda namun tetap menyatukan semuanya itulah yang membuat aku senang.

Berkat Naruto-_kun_, aku telah bangun dari keterpurukan itu. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa berteman dengan Naruto-_kun_ yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Betapa sempurnanya hidup Naruto . Ia mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan dapat dipercaya, mempunyai orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya.

Bahkan saat mereka berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto, mereka mengundangku makan malam bersama, dan yang paling penting, Naruto mempunyai seorang kekasih yang menurutku sangat sempurna. Dia cantik dan juga pintar, anggun dan juga dermawan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei … Lee-_san_, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah tampanku?" oh ya, aku hampir lua dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. Naruto-_kun_ sangat narsis dan terlalu percaya diri. Dia selalu menganggap dirinya tampan.

Dia juga pernah bilang kalau seandainya ia mengikuti kompetisi pria sejati, ia akan menang juara pertama. Dan kau tahu Naruto-_kun_? Aku percaya ucapanmu. Tak kusangka aku tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hoi, bro alis tebal. Kau aneh sekali…" teriak Naruto tepat di depanku. Aku tersentak dan memandang wajahnya yang lucu itu, aku benar-benar hanyut akan dunia yang dimiliki Naruto sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku telah melamun terlalu dalam.

"Huahahahaha…" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat daun bawang menempel di antara gigi putih Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terbengong sendiri karenanya.

"Mungkin aku harus _facial_, agar ketampananku tidak luntur," gumam Naruto. Iya, 'kan. Naruto itu sangat narsis. Kalau tidak ada narsisnya Naruto mungkin tidak akan seramai ini. Ya, walaupun kami hanya berdua.

"Di gigimu, ada … daun bawang Naruto-_kun_."

"Aaaaaaaaa…." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur.

FIN

ABA: Woaaaa… fic apaan ini? XD author tdak berbakat menulis fic NaruLee. Benar-benar hancur-cur-cur(?). sebenarnya si… author membuatnya hanya untuk keisengan belaka. Itu saja. Wkwkw, mohon diterima.


End file.
